


We Can't Rewind We've Gone Too Far

by turtlebook



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, those walkie-talkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebook/pseuds/turtlebook
Summary: The day after Abby returns to Arkadia, Marcus radios to check in. Feelings and flirting ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I could not resist, not after that episode and the tweets confirming they talked every day via radio. This also addresses the 'Kane is suddenly Chancellor again' thing. 
> 
> Title is from 'Video Killed the Radio Star'.

It was close to dusk and Clarke and Bellamy were working on plans in the chancellor's office when the longwave radio came to life. 

"Come in, Arkadia. This is Kane checking in."

He'd been making regular contact from Polis since most of the Arkadian population had returned to camp almost two weeks ago. It was just him and Octavia there now, since Abby had returned home yesterday.

Bellamy moved first, picking up the handset. "Chancellor, this is Bellamy, I'm here with Clarke."

"Uh okay, good."

"Was there someone else you wanted to speak to?"

"Say again?"

"Never mind. Here, Chancellor, talk to Clarke."

Clarke rolled her eyes, catching the radio as Bellamy tossed it her way. She lifted it to her mouth and pressed the button. "Chancellor? How's the situation in Polis today?" 

As she spoke Bellamy was already heading out the door. She was pretty sure she knew where he was going.

"Stable for the moment," Kane said, "but first, why are you both calling me that? You know I'm not the Chancellor, I haven't -"

"Yes, you are," Clarke interrupted, unable to help a small grin at his obvious confusion.

"Clarke, did your mother put you up to this? We talked about it before she left. I told her I would wear the pin while I'm here acting officially on behalf of Skaikru, but I'm not about to claim a title I've never been elected to hold. It wouldn't be right."

"That's the thing, you have been elected. Congratulations."

"What?"

"First thing my mom did when she got back yesterday was call for a confirmation vote to officially name you Chancellor of Arkadia. We opened voting this morning and the yea votes took it. No competition, really. I mean, literally, there was no competition."

There was a long pause. The line opened again on the tail end of a sigh. "Where's Abby?"

"On her way, I think. She should be..." Clarke could hear footsteps approaching down the corridor. "She's here now." 

"Okay. As for the situation here -"

"You can just fill Mom in. I'm - I have - I'm busy. Hold on." Clarke lowered the radio and eyed her mother as she came in through the open door in something of a hurry, breathing rather fast. "Did you sprint the whole way? I think he would have waited."

"No, I was just - I was not sprinting," Abby said. "Walking a little fast. That's all."

"Arkadia, come in? Abby?"

Kane's voice filled the room again and Abby's eyes zeroed in on the radio in Clarke's hand. She came over to Clarke while behind her Bellamy's frame filled the doorway as he finally caught up.

He was looking amused. "She outran me."

"Just give me the radio," Abby said, not even acknowledging the growing smirk on her daughter's face as she obediently passed it over.

Then, without even bothering to make up an excuse, Clarke and Bellamy turned and disappeared out the door.

Abby gladly watched the door shut on the two young people and whatever judgements they were no doubt making right now. Then she turned her attention solely to the radio in her hand. 

She pressed the button to speak. "Hi. It's me," she said.

"Hi."

She smiled widely just hearing that simple word. 

"You called an election?" he said.

Her smile became a brief laugh. "Yes. You won, by the way."

"You haven't even been back there 24 hours. You didn't even _ask_ me."

"It's good for everyone, having our leadership solidified. You were the obvious choice."

"Abby."

"You're not going to argue about this, are you?"

"No, I just - there's more important things for everyone to be focused on."

"Which is why it was good to get it taken care of. You're welcome."

There was a pause and she thought he might actually start to argue, but all he said was: "I miss you."

Her heart melted. "I miss you, too."

It was silly to miss him, really. It had only been a day and a half since she'd seen him last - since they had said their goodbyes yesterday at dawn before she set out for home. She shouldn't be missing him as much as she already did. 

Those nine days she spent with him just hadn't been enough. 

"I've been thinking about you," he said. His voice was soft. She brought the radio closer to her ear, hanging on every word. "I... You are alone right now, right?"

She snorted. "Yes. Why, what were you about to say?"

"Nothing too terrible. Nothing... incriminating."

That 'incriminating' sounded rather suggestive and she was briefly disappointed. They were alone, after all. 

But really she just wanted to hear whatever it was he wanted to say to her.

"Are you going to get mushy on me, Chancellor?"

"Yes."

She smiled as she crossed the room to sit on the couch. "Go ahead."

"Although, I think we're supposed to be reporting to each other on important matters here. We should really do that first, in the interest of professionalism."

"Are you serious?" she demanded, frowning at the radio in her hand.

His low chuckle answered that question. "I really miss you. I missed you last night, I couldn't sleep."

"After the trip home yesterday I was exhausted, I slept like the dead. I missed you when I woke up," she confessed. "I got used to that pretty quick, waking up next to you."

"Yeah."

Hearing his sigh made her heart ache. She wanted so badly to be back there with him in Polis. To put her arms around him, to stroke his whiskers and kiss him.

"You'll radio every day?" she said.

"Yes. I'll try to keep to the same time every day."

"I'll try to be here to pick up."

"I don't want to run out the battery on this thing, since it's our only means of communication. Maybe you should actually update me on the news from Arkadia."

She didn't particularly want to get down to business, but knew he was right. "Fine. If you say so, _Chancellor._ "

"Wait... _Abby._ " Just the way he said her name filled her with a sudden flush of warmth. She knew that tone. "Does this mean you're going to start doing what I tell you? I didn't consider that. The election was a great idea, by the way."

So much for business. 

"Marcus, you know I'm always happy to do whatever you want. If you ask me nice enough."

"Aren't I always nice?"

"You certainly have your moments."

"I'm perfectly nice. You're the problem, Abby. I wouldn't exactly class your usual conduct as..."

"What?"

"Hm. Obliging?"

"I'm not _obliging._ "

"Not generally, no. But now, since I'm Chancellor..."

"Again."

"Yes, again. Maybe this time..."

"Well, I guess we'll see. You should try me. If only you were here, you could actually -"

"Abby."

"But you're not. That's such a shame."

"God, Abby." His voice had taken on a certain rough quality that she loved. He kept the line open for a few seconds and she could hear every breath he took, including a rather frustrated groan, before he spoke again. "How did we get so sidetracked? This is your fault, you need to stop flirting with me and -"

"No, it wasn't me who started flirting. This was all _your_ fault."

"Was it?"

"I mean, it usually is."

"All right. That's fair."

She laughed. She was so completely in love with him. So she told him: "I love you."

The response came straight away. As if miles away in Polis he was thinking the exact same thing. "I love you, Abby."

"I love the way you say my name."

"Abby."

"Like that. I'm not going to stop flirting with you, by the way. We haven't had the chance to do it enough, I'm not missing this opportunity."

"Okay, good. I like it."

"Me too."

"But seriously, is there anything to report from Arkadia?"

"I don't know. I only just got back, remember? We elected a new chancellor. Other than that, ask me again tomorrow."

"All right," he said with a huff of laughter. "Nothing exciting happened here since you left. I've just been thinking about you a lot. Indra said your name this morning and I walked into a door."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was embarrassing, I didn't realise it was closed."

"That's sweet. Stupid, but sweet."

"I was thinking about you naked, when Indra asked about you. It wasn't that sweet."

"You see? This is what I'm talking about. _Flirting_."

"I'm thinking about you naked right now."

She let out a slow, shaky breath. They had moved on from flirting. "I wish I was naked right now," she told him. "And you were here with me. In me."

There was a long, heavy silence. 

"The battery in this radio is never going to last," he said finally.

"Sorry." 

And she was, a little. She wanted him; she wanted him to know she wanted him. But there wasn't much they could do about it right here and now.

"Don't be," he said. "If it runs out, then..."

"You'll have to come home and get a replacement."

"It's a date. I love you, Abby."

"Me too." She knew it was time to end the conversation. Her voice became thick with emotion. "Good night. Be safe."

"I will. Good night."

She waited, but the radio remained silent as she knew it would. Still, she waited for another minute, staring down at the radio in her lap, as she fought the urge to cry.

She got back to her feet and left the radio on the desk. With a final deep breath she steeled herself to head back out there and return to her duties. Resolved to face the rest of a day that would not feature any further chance to hear Marcus's voice, she went to the door, opening it to leave. 

She was brought up short in the doorway as she saw Bellamy and Clarke right outside. They were cooling their heels side by side, leaning against the opposite wall.

"Oh. I didn't know you were waiting to come back in." A horrible thought occurred to her. "You didn't hear that, did you?"

"Hear what?" Bellamy and Clarke said in unison.

She stared at them, wide-eyed, feeling ridiculous. "Nothing. There was, uh, nothing new to report from Polis."

She watched the two of them share a sideways glance and apparently reach the mutual agreement not to comment on anything that had just happened. For which she was beyond grateful.

"Okay," Clarke said.

Abby cleared her throat. "He said he'll be in contact again tomorrow, around the same time."

"Okay," Bellamy said.

"Okay," she said. She stepped out of the doorway and made her escape, heading down the corridor and away from the awkward situation.

"See you here tomorrow, then," Bellamy said behind her.

"Shut up," Clarke hissed.

And Abby was sure she heard the distinct sound of snickering following her all the way back to medical.


End file.
